The Prophecy
by Tears of Purity
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! This is a story about Sango. PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

The Profecy : Chapter 1

Sango was awoken by the sun as it peaked through the wooden blinds of her home. 'Another day.' she thought as she pulled herself out of bed and went to wash her face. The sky was strangely clear; especially after yesterday. Naraku had shown up as soon as she started to get comfortable.

flashback

Sango heard loud thunderous sound come from outside her hut. So she ran to investigate. The sky was pitch black that afternoon. A swarm of demons came through a whole in the sky. She quickly put on her combat outfit, tied her hair, and grabbed hirakotsu. Ouside she could hear Kirara growl. She ran out to find Naraku, in his ridiculous bamboo suite, walking towards her and Kirara.

"What do you want Naraku." she said agrivated that he would come at a time like this. 

"Young taijiya I have come as I was always do; to give you the death wish you want me to forfill." he said smirking as the rush of demons flew past him . "Hirakotsu!" she yelled as she swung her weapon at the demons.  
She slaughtered 5. Naraku held up his hand and sent them to a stop.

"Sango, the monk you travel with ; do you truely love him?" he asked walking to Sango. "My personal life does not include you." she yelled ; a image of Kohaku flashed in her mind.

"Taijiya you are a strong human; but you do not know of your future"  
he said reaching out his hand as if in a friendly gesture. Sango pulled out her katana in a defence position. He smirked as the demons behind him waited impatiently for Naraku.

"It does not matter, for I will help you so that you never see that fate." he replied as the demons came towards her once more. Again and again she swung her hirakotsu, and over and over again the demons would come stronger than before. Kirara flew into the air and attacked them as much as she could but there didn't seem to be an end. Suddenly the demons stopped and Naraku turned around. 

"Wind tunnel!" shouted a familiar voice not too far away. "Miroku." yelled Sango as she searched for the monk.

"Nice of you to join us." said Naraku as his poisonous insects flew towards the Miroku. He closed his tunnel which contained all of the lower class demons. Sango smiled as she caught a glimpse Miroku. His face was stern as he glared at Naraku. How she loved to be near him.

Naraku watched her carefully as she examined the man she loved.

"Miroku, look at her well for you and I both know she will never look at you same when the profecy reveals itself." said Naraku before he vanished from her sight.

end flashback

Sango walked over to the guest room; where Miroku stayed. " Miroku, are you awake?" she asked as she slowly walked towards the bed. To her suprise he was not laying there breathing peacefully.

She ran out to the woods. A strange sound filled her ears. She followed the sound till she came across Miroku sitting with his back on a tree. In his hands contained a flower. Sango his behind a tree across from him as she tried to interpret his words.

"She loves me. . . She loves me not. . ." he repeated as he plucked each petal one by one.

Sango blushed as she watched him continue this humorous action. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Profecy : Chapter 2

Miroku and Sango lay outside. Their eyes filled with the sky's brilliant blue glow.  
A cool breeze brushed against them. Sango pulled him closer, closing her eyes and snuggled into his warm body. 

The scent of daisies relaxed her. Miroku glanced down at her. How he missed her. Her birthday was coming up soon. And he had something truely special to give her.

The sun started to set . Miroku was finishing his game. 

"She loves me. . . She loves me not. . . " he repeated as he began to pick off the last petal.

"She loves me." he said letting the last petal sway to the ground. Miroku picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the dojo. She looked so peaceful laying in my arms thought Miroku as they walked past the wooden gate.

Kirara was nowhere to be found. Miroku carried Sango into her quarters and lay her on the bed. Miroku got down on his knees and layed beside her. 

---------

Sango felt something strange. She sat up and saw Miroku laying peacefully beside her. 'He looks so innocent.' though Sango. Then the strange feeling came back. She pulled the covers from over her to find a hand gentily rubbing her butt. As usual she took a deep breathe and reached for her hirakotsu.

BAM!

Miroku shot up rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?" asked Miroku.  
He looked at her then his hand. "I guess I can never resist such a fine thing." he said smiling.

Sango stood up and ran out the door. 'What a PERVERT!" she shouted in her mind.

Then as she turned to go back a screech pierced the air. Sango glanced up to see Kirara running towards her. 

"What is it Kirara?" Sango asked as she walked to her friend. 

Kirara motioned Sango to get on her back. So she through one leg over 


End file.
